A user may rely on design space exploration (DSE) tools to help find a viable solution to a design problem. In operation, the user identifies constraints which have a bearing on the problem. The user can then use the DSE tool to help automate certain aspects of design analysis. However, current DSE tools provide only limited assistance in this regard. For example, current DSE tools may still require the user to perform a substantial amount of manual analysis in the design process, e.g., by essentially manually guiding the DSE tool in its exploration of a design space. Design problems are extremely complex; hence, the assistance provided by such DSE tools may still result in a design experience that is regarded as tedious, confusing, and imprecise.